Sunny's Daily Misadventures
Sunny's Daily Misadventures is one of the third and final part of the Phineas and Ferb Multiverse Storyline. The series features the PvZ Trio as main characters and the other PvZ plants as secondary characters. focusing on their daily adventures. The Original and New Fireside Crusaders Team are now minor characters. The series also returns to the style of 11-minute episodes. Overview Set about one year after the events of New Fireside Crusaders x Young Investigators feat. Rider Warriors: Heroes Generation Ultimatum, the series follows Sunny, an energetic and adventurous Sunflower; Blovy, a pessimistic and serious Blover and Sun-shroom, a sun-producing mushroom who is Sunny's adopted little sister on their daily adventures. Season 2 (titled Sunny's Heroic Misadventures: Time in Crisis) Season 3 (titled Sunny's Heroic Misadventures: Dawning Plants) Season 4 (titled Sunny's Heroic Misadventures: The Three Amigos) Season 5 Season 6 Episodes 15th Anniversary Film Heroes Forever: The Race Against Time A vicous and menacing time-traveller trapped Sunny and Laura in other timelines as the other Gadget Agents, PvZ Trio, The Three Amigos and the Magician Duo attempts to rescue them. While being trapped in other timelines, Sunny encountered the Fireside Crusaders Team from the Extended PnF Universe Timeline, specifically before their retirement and Laura encountered the New Fireside Crusaders from the timeline that took place before The Great Universal Battle. In hopes of stopping the time-traveller, the heroes of two timelines teamed-up with the cast of SHM and Gadget Agents before time and space is destroyed. Theme Song: TEPPEN STAR ~FINAL EDITION~ Note: This movie marks the first time that the crossover between SHM and Gadget Agents took place in a film (previous crossovers between the two shows took place in episodes). Follow-up Movie Sunny's Heroic Misadventures: 1 Week After 1 Week after the encounter with The Time Traveller, the New Danville Mistifs end up in an alternate reality where the alternate dimensions do not exist, Katie or Selena and their friends never become FC Heroes. With their allies and the other plants among the few who remember the original timeline, the team set out to find the person responsible for changing reality and head back home. Theme Song: One World Main Characters PvZ Trio Sunny An energetic, bright, carefree and energetic Sunflower. She first came to the Main Dimension by accident during Katie's time as an FC Hero. She is usually berated by Blovy for her reckless actions. Blovy A serious, careful, pessimistic and think before she acts Blover. She first arrived in the Main Dimension during the Darkness Army's reign. She usually berates Sunny for doing something dangerous. Sun-shroom An energetic, playful and bright sun-producing mushroom. She first arrived in the Main Dimension with ther other plants during Selena's pre-timeskip adventures. She is Sunny's adopted little sister. The Three Amigos Serene Hovington A young child of the rich and well-known Hovington Family. She only use money to help people in need and buy things that are neccesary. She has a pet dog named Hovee. Before the fourth season, she was merely a supporting character. She made her first, cameo appearance with her butler in New Fireside Crusaders x Young Investigators feat. Rider Warriors: Heroes Generation Ultimatum Hovee Serene's pet puppy. He is named after Serene's family name. Like Serene, he was a supporting character before the fourth season. Shizuka Hoverfield An intellegent child whose family has a Japanese half. She is oftenly seen with a highly advanced computer google glasses. She came to town and quickly become friends with Serene. She, like Serene, made her first, cameo appearance in New Fireside Crusaders x Young Investigators feat. Rider Warriors: Heroes Generation Ultimatum Kitsunemaru A young samurai from the Warring States Period who was frozen for decades and thawed out during the present day. As she is not familiar with the modern era, she is not used to technology and several other modern day aspects. She became friends with Serene and Shizuka. Wizard Duo Serilene/Mini White Wizard Serilene is the 2nd Dimension counterpart of Serene Hovington. She is given the nickname as a purpose to avoid confusion with the 1st Dimension Serene. She is a wizard, mainly with a theme from the 2012/13 series Kamen Rider Wizard, including the fact she injects an artifical Phantom inside her. She owns the childsize version of the White Wizard Driver, complete with the set of Wizard Rings, thus having the ability to transform to a childsize version of the White Wizard. She is added to the main character cast during the 5th season. Aurora Neon A child unicorn who is a 'self-proclaimed' wizard (despite the fact that all unicorns use magic). She form a partnership with Serilene due to the fact that both of them can use magic. She is added to the main character cast during the 6th season. Despite her cheerfulness, she has a dark past. Secondary Characters 'Introduced in the Future Heroes Series' Peas A brave and smart Peashooter. He is Sunny's first friend. Cherry Bomb Two heads, same personalities. The two Cherry Bomb heads have a thirst to Explodonate. Potato Mine A potato with a very explosive nature. Wally A sincere and kind Wall-nut. He has a crush on Sunny. Snows A playful and childish Snow Pea. He is oftenly seen with Repeater. Repeater A serious and fierce pea-shooting plant. He is the exact opposite of Peas. He is oftenly seen with Snows. Puff A lazy but sometimes serious Puff-shroom. He is good friends with Sun-shroom. Scaredy-shroom This mushroom is easily scared but is brave if enemies were not near him. Grave Buster (Stone) The stone-type Grave Buster has a tendency to eat graves that he ate graves for breakfast. He has a soft spot for kittens. Fumes This Fume-shroom is a serious archetype who fights to protect the loved ones. Ice-shroom The Ice-shroom has always frowned due to one of the previous Ice-shroom having a tragic injury. Hypnos An easily confused and clueless Hypno-shroom. She can see despite her twirly eyes. Doom-shroom DOOM!!!...The word that appears everytime he explodes. He is a bit of a lonewolf. Lilly Lilly is one Lily Pad who wishes to have a social life besides having friends. Tangle Kelp She keeps claiming that she is invicible to everyone, even though other plants can see her due to her being bad at hiding. Spikeweed A serious archetype who has love for sport shows. Jalapeno This chilli have a serious anger issue. Squash He is enthutiastic for squashing enemies with his amazing squashing powers, hence his name. Threepeater The three head, Oswald, Frick and Cobblepot are highly energetic and playful, making their personalities resemble the Blues Jay, Jake and Jim from Angry Birds. Tally He is serious and is very kind to people. He is Wally's brother. Torchwood Hotblooded and optimistic, Torchwood has an eye for a dangerous adventure. Sea-shroom Like Puff, he is very lazy but when it comes to fighting, he is very serious. Plantern She is kind and gentle but sometimes a bit bossy about everything. She inherits her ability to defy the laws fo physics from his grandfather. Cactus She has a typical teenage girl-like personality like using text message slangs to the point of using it as her speech. Jemini The Split Pea has two different conscious :- The Peashooter head is hyperactive while the Repeater head is serious. Pumpkin He is very mysterious in personality. He has a dark side. Starfruit He is very optimistic and playful. Magnet-shroom He is charming in personality. He is very attractive....to metals. Cabbage-pult He is smart and excels at chess and many other puzzle games. Flower Pot This pot is also a plant, said no plant ever. Kernel-pult The wisest of the Pult brothers. He always gave advice to Sunflower everytime she encounters trouble. Cofee Bean He is very high-strunged and talks very fast. Umbrella Leaf She is very shy and oftenly hides herself using her own leaves. Marigold She is very kind in nature and she releases coins when she feels like it, like helping poor people. Garlic He doesn't even mind if he even smells, due to his nature as a garlic. Melon-pult The youngest of the Pult brothers, he tends to lob his melons at objects just for the fun of it. He is also a prankster. Gatling Pea He is strict, he is brave, he has a soft spot for little kids. Twin Sunflower Sunny's elder sister. The two sunflower heads have one thing in common: being all awesome. Gloom This Gloom-shroom always gloom for some reason. Cattail She barks, even though she is cat-like. Spikerock In similar personality with Spikeweed, the only difference is that he watches cartoons. Gold Magnet He collects coins. He oftenly annoys Marigold due to his attractions with collecting coins whenever she released one. Winter Melon He is one year older than the Melon-pult, therefore he is a brother figure to him, despite not being part of the Pult brothers. Cob Cannon He is cool, he is passionate and he is adored by many Kernel-pults. He is one plant that everyone could be dreaming to be, not the physical change of course. 'Introduced in Season 1:' Bloomerang An energetic and temperish plant. She excels at throwing her Boomerang Petals at her enemies. Bonk Choy A hotheaded plant with thirst for punching. He speaks with a Chinese accent. Iceberg Lettuce He is cool....literally. His personality is also mysterious. Grave Buster (Vines) Being part of the vine-type Grave Buster species, he is a complete opposite of Grave Buster. He is enthutiastic and like the Grave Buster (Stone), he has a soft spot for kittens. Snapdragon He is a plant of few words and only communicates with growling. Coconut Cannon He is hot-heated and very easily angered. He shoots his explosive coconuts to release his anger. Spring Bean He is quiet and sincere. He bounces very often. Lightning Reed He has a higher intellegence and oftenly uses his powers to hack computers. Pea Pod These 5 peas are childish and playful, just like Snows. Chili Bean This chili has a high spirit and very high gas smell. Power Lilly A serious and determined plant. She produces Plant Food power-ups. 'Introduced in the first movie:' Magnifying Grass Laser Bean 'Introduced in Movie 5:' Garlic Drone 'Introduced in Season 9:' Magnet Plant Aspearagus Sweets (Sweet Pea) Beeshooter Hard-nut Acesperagus Power Flower (1) Pops (Popcorn) Beet Beetboxer The Ice Queen (Ice Queen Pea) Flaming Pea Shamrock Shamrockstar Bamboo Shoot Bambooms Chilli Pepper Ice Cactus Power Flower (2) Supporting characters Citzens Miraitchi Clulutchi The Doctor Kirakiratchi Harmonitchi Pinkie Dash Miss Rose Velvetina Kivala the 2nd Carolina Sunflower Bob Hollerback Nyxi Brianna TECHVOLUTION Ltd. Ceaser The boss of the Danville TECHVOLUTION Branch. Rebecca Kimeko Ark Kuma Minor Characters New Fireside Crusaders 'Selena' A sweet, kind, reckless blond girl. She is similar to Katie, her preceder. She is the leader of the New Fireside Crusaders and a Fireside Girl from Troop 45670. Like Katie, she has a Phoenix Aura. 'Wendy' A rather cool-headed girl, she tends to keep Selena in line. She is also from Fireside Girl Troop 45670. She also has some kind of eletrostatic ability. 'Berry Blossom' Apple Bloom's young cousin who is has a frenemy relationship with Selena (just as Katie and Apple Bloom does). She speaks with a Southern-American accent. 'Dasher' A young pegasus pony who admires Scootaloo (just as Scootaloo admires Rainbow Dash). Unlike Scootaloo, she is already a flyer prior to joining the team. 'Sweet Caramel' A young unicorn created from Sweetie Belle's genetic DNA. She has no memories of her past life or where she came from. 'Moon' A young alicorn born with no known origin. She is also Nyx's pupil. As a result, she is a technician for the team. Though she learned from Nyx, she compromise her previous creation to create a new one such as a device that allows the usage of both Gaia Memories and Astro Switches. 'Melissa (2nd Dimension)' A second dimension-counterpart of Melissa. She is part of Ninja Elite Members of the Resistance. She now sports a long ponytail due to having longer hair. 'Spiritchi' A friend of Lovelitchi's and was a member of the original FC Team. She is now noticably taller and has longer hair. 'Friendtchi' Friendtchi, better known as My Friend or Girl of the Violin is Melodytchi's friend and was a member of the original FC Team. She also lives in the Melody Violin. She is noticably taller and has two ribbons from each side of her head along with a a heart. She still wears her hat. 'Melissa' A member of the Fireside Girls. As with the 2nd Dimension Melissa, she sports a long ponytail due to having long hair. She was a member of the original FC Team. 'Chihiro' A member of the Fireside Girls. She is physically the same except that she is taller and her left-sided ponytail is longer. She was a member of the original FC Team. 'Mellana' She is a humanoid female robot originally created by the New Horoscopes scientist. She has longer hair and still wears her sundress. She was a member of the original FC Team. 'Chamametchi' Mametchi's little sister. She is noticably taller and now sports eyes similar to her brother. She was a member of the original FC Team. 'Hapihapitchi' Mametchi's and Chamametchi's Tama Pet. She remains physically the same. She was a member of the original FC Team. 'Kizunatchi' A legendary Tamagotchi connected to the Tama Heart. She is shown to have returned to her evolved form shown in Tamagotchi!. 'Kiramotchi' Kiraritchi's little sister. She now wears a hat similar to her older sister and somehow gained a magical chalk which allowed her to draw in reality. 'Imotchi' Memetchi's younger sister and Chamametchi's best friend.She is only about the same age as Chamametchi but mature for her age. Sometimes she is more grown-up than her older sister. She is cheerful just like her family but can get quite angry sometimes. She was once a supporting character for the original FC Team. 'Kikitchi' Another one of Chamametchi's friend.Kikitchi is often very stubborn and only listens to himself. He got this way after being bullied a lot as a child because of what he often heard with his big ears. He was once a supporting character for the original FC Team. 'Shigurehimetchi' Also one of Chamametchi's friend.Shigurehimetchi resembles a hime, or Japanese princess.Shigurehimetchi is a very friendly and active person. She likes being a geisha for her friends, otherwise known as a Japanese female entertainer. She was once a supporting character for the original FC Team. 'Pound Cake' The son of Cup Cake and Carrot Cake and brother of Pumpkin Cake. He is able to fly and skilled close combat. 'Pumpkin Cake' The daughter of Cup Cake and Carrot Cake and sister of Pound Cake. She is able to use magic for either magic spells or magical attacks. 'Blueberry "Ellie" Cake' Ellie is Pound and Pumpkin's happy-go lucky little sister. She has the ability to talk to animals. 'Nega Spiritchi' A negative version of Spiritchi from the Mirror World. She and Nega Friendtchi left their own world so that they can live in the Main Dimension. 'Nega Friendtchi' A negative version of Friendtchi from the Mirror World. She and Nega Spiritchi left their own world so that they can live in the Main Dimension. 'Freezy the Gerbil' Also known as Agent F, Freezy is a talking gerbil working for the O.W.C.A. She is Larry's adopted sister. She speaks with a Southern-American accent. 'FireBotamon' A flame variation of YukiBotamon. A young but poweful Digimon from the Digital World, she is Time-mon's assistant and the new FC Hero in town. 'Kenny Doofenshmirtz' A female soldier who is revived with Cell Medals after 1000 years. She was formely dead during the events of the extended Pnf Universe Series but she is somehow mysteriously revived. Melissa consider her a close friend next to Chihiro. It is later revealed in the series that she is decsended from the Doofenshmirtz family, thus beign an ancestor/honoary niece to Heinz Doofenshmirtz. 'Nikki' Nikki is Zoey's adopted little sister. She has a strange ability to communicate with nature. 'Roberto Flynn' A Mexican-American cousin of Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher and a brother to Vivi Flynn. He has the power to generate ice. 'Elisabeth "Vivi" Flynn' A Mexican-American cousin of Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher and a sister to Roberto Flynn. She has the power to generate lavas. 'Starritchi' A young Tamagotchi who is Moriritchi's apprentice at the Tamamori Shop. She ate the Rubber-Rubber Fruit which turns her body to rubber. 'Richard Fletcher' He, along with his sister Zee are Ferb's cousin from England. He ate the Pika Pika Fruit which allows him to control light. 'Pa'mela "Zee" Fletcher' She, along with his brother Richard are Ferb's cousin from England. She ate the Hana Hana Fruit which aloows her to generate her own body parts on other living things and objects. 'Marinda Doofenshmirtz' Kenny's descendant and honoary twin sister. At some point prior to the timeskip, she ate the Smoke-Smoke Fruit, causing her body to have the ability to turn into smoke. 'Kurata Kumota/Kamen Rider Spider' A young man with habit of stealing things he claims as treasure. This makes him having a similar trait with Kamen Rider Diend. He stole the Spider Zecter from Zect, earning him the power of Kamen Rider Spider. 'Bones' A skeleton prop who has been given life thanks to Moon's Life-Inator 6100. 'Goldenweektchi' Formely known as Miss Goldenweek from the One Piece Universe, she permanently became a Tamagotchi to join the team, claiming it as owing Selena her life. She was once an enemy to the Straw Hat Pirates. She was the only that notes the similarities between Monkey D. Luffy and Selena. 'Toru Toru Sakura' A badger/human hybrid. She was originally a badger who ended up eating the Human Human Fruit, turning her into a hybrid. She is also a doctor. 'Mezaru' Mezool is re-incarnated as a human child with no memories of her past life as a Greeed. She had kept her Greeed powers and make friends with the other team members. She also earned a very childish personality, a complete contrast to her former Greed self. 'Grace' Grace is Selena's older sister. She formely reject the idea of joining the team before the timeskip. Now part of the team, she is willing to help her sister and her team. Due to eating the Flame-Flame Fruit, she has the power to manipulate fire. 'Scraps/Were-Pony' Scraps is the were-pony that Ellie befriended during the pre-timeskip event "New Fireside Crusaders The Movie: Rise of the Were-Pony". He is now able to change to his were-pony form at will. He was given the name 'Scraps' by Selena. 'Scat/Cat Burglar' Scat is a cat thief that the Cake Siblings befriended. She is named 'Scat' by Selena. 'Decoratchi' Original Fireside Crusaders 'Katie' A blond girl troop member and the new leader of the Fireside Girl Troop 46321. She is still the user of the Dimensional Remote.She is the wielder of the PnF Symbol (ピーエヌエフ シンボル''Pi'enu'Efu shinboru'').She still wore her third outfit and she now sports longer hair with a long pigtail. She, along with Milly are mentors to the Lil' Sparks. 'Milly' A curly hair troop member. She has powers inherited from her sister, who is actually an extraterrestial beign. She is the wielder of the Kind Heart (カインドハート Kaindohāto). She still wears her third outfit but has longer hair similar to her sister's. She, along with Katie are mentors to the Lil' Sparks. 'Apple Bloom' An Earth pony who is Applejack's sister. She is the wielder of the Equestrian Symbol (エクエストリアン シンボル Equesutorian Shinboru). She no longer wears a bow and now wears a hat similar to Applejack's but with a small crimson bow-tie. She works as a carpenter in Sweet Apple Acres while working part-time. 'Scootaloo' A pegasus pony who idolizes Rainbow Dash.She's very skilled with her scooter.She,along with Sweetie Belle have a good friendship with Milly.She is the wielder of the Rainbow Thunder (レインボーサンダー Reinbōsandā)..She still wears her rainbow headband except now that it has an extension. She become Rainbow Dash's pupil. 'Sweetie Belle' A unicorn pony who is Rarity's sister.She has a sweet singing voice.She,along with Scootaloo have a good friendship with Milly.She is the wielder of Sweet Melody '(スウィートメロディー ''Suu~ītomerodī). She still wears her music note-shaped hair clip. She also wears a music-note necklace. '''Fireside Girl Elite *'Isabella Garcia-Shapiro ' : A girl who live across the street and has a HUGE crush on Phineas. Since the events of EKDC 3,she and Phineas are together. She is the wielder of the Cute Emblem (キュートエンブレム Kyūtoenburemu). *'Gretchen' : A troop member with blue eyes and wear glasses.She still wears her 2nd outfit. *'Adyson Sweetwater' : A troop member with a large bang hair. She's comically an accident prone.She still wears her 2nd outfit. *'Ginger Hirano' : A troop member who resembles Stacy. She had a crush on Baljeet to which the other girls didn't appreciate. She still wears 2nd outfit. *'Holly' : An African-American troop member. She still wears wears her 2nd outfit. 'Emily Kinney' A girl who moved to Maple Drive years ago. She is now a British spy. She and Ferb used to hang out when they were little kids. Emily's still has her D-3. 'Phineas Flynn' An optimist boy who,along with Ferb,making impossile things. He and Isabella are currently together since the events of EKDC 3. He now wears a blue sleeveless jacket and a black shirt. 'Ferb Fletcher' A boy with few words,he and Phineas build impossible things. He and Emily used to hang out when they were little kids. He now wears a black jacket and sports a top hat. 'Emily Kinney (2nd Dimension) ' Emily Kinney's 2nd Dimension counterpart who's a leader of the Resistance.She is the wielder of the Dimension Badge (次元のバッジ Jigen no bajji). She still wears her black pant and dark green jacket. 'Baljeet' An Indian boy who's constanly bullied by Buford. He now wears a blue jacket and sports a top hat. He and Buford become performers. 'Buford Van Stomm' A bully in town and he always bullies Baljeet.He has a soft spot for Jessica though. He now wears a black jacket sports a top hat. He and Baljeet become performers. 'Candace Flynn' Phineas and Ferb's sister. She usually tries to bust Phineas and Ferb. She is now in college and now wears a teal trenchcoat. 'O.W.C.A. Agents Trio' They formely work for the O.W.C.A. as they have now joined the circus. *'Perry the Platypus' : Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus who formely works for O.W.C.A. as Agent P. *'Kiki the Fox' : A Danville Fox who formely works for O.W.C.A. as Agent K.During the events of the EKDC Trilogy,her secret is revealed. *'Larry the Hamster' : A talking hamster who formely works for O.W.C.A..It seems that she also worked for Major Monogram but she is assigned to her unknown nemesis. 'Nyx' A pony who is a half-manifistation of Nightmare Moon. She is armed with various gadgets. She is the wielder of the Joker Symbol '(ジョーカーシンボル ''Jōkāshinboru). She still has her googles and magical contact lens but now wears a white labcoat. '''Engine Trio The Engine Trio write books about their adventures from 4 years ago. *'Engine Wormbuggy' : A hybrid between a worm and a buggy. He is the leader of the trio.A cocky,stubborn,rebellious and hot-headed Engine,he tends to attack his enemies first without thinking. His number is 14 and is a normal Engine.He idolizes Engine Machalcon. *'Engine Cheetahdozer' : A hybrid between a cheetah and a dozer. He is the strongest of the trio.A dim-witted,quick-witted and soft-hearted Engine,he has soft spots for the environment. His speed limit is 970 kl/h.His number is 15 and is a newest Gian Race Engine. *'Engine Jetbee' : A hybrid between a bee and a jet. She is the female member of the trio.A sassy,fasionable,tomboyish and hot tempered Engine. Her number is 16 and is a newest Wing Race Engine..She is also the bearer of the '''Wing Engines Crest' (ウイング炎神のクレスト Uingu enjin no kuresuto).'' Jet/Kamen Rider New Accel A former member of the Danville Police Department,who has the ability to transform to Kamen Rider New Accel with the use of the New Memory Belt and the Accel Memory. He is the wielder of the Kamen Rider Logo '(仮面ライダーのロゴ ''Kamen raidā no rogo).He is now a teacher and wears a light brown trenchcoat. Donny A young boy whose parents died in the car crash,with him beign the only survivor. He was originally homeless,until he encountered the other characters. He is partnered with Suujo,who oftenly posses his body.He now wears a brown trenchcoat and fedora with a feather. He and Suujo are currently travelling around the world. Suujo A hand-shaped Greed who looks and talks like Ankh of KR OOO. This is due to him beign his brother. He form a partnership with Donny,whom he posseses for easy travel. He and Donny now travels around the world. '''Digimon Universe *'Time-mon' : Emily's Digimon partner. She now works at the Time Castle. She also sports bracelets at each hands. She is the bearer of the Crest of Memories (思い出の紋章''Omoide no 'Monshō''). *BlackAgumon' : The rookie form of the Digimon Adventure 02 character Blackwargreymon. He became Juliette's Digimon Partner after she told him that despite his appearence,he's still a Digimon. He works at the Time Castle alongside Time-mon. 'Ni Hao,Kai-Lan Universe' The 5 Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Universe characters are now part of a football team with Shovel and Pail as their coach. *'Kai-Lan' : She is the leader of her football team. She is the bearer of the '''Smiley Emblem '(スマイリーエンブレム Sumairīenburemu). She also has ghost powers. *'Rintoo' : Kai-Lan's best friend.He is rambunctious young tiger who always act before he thinks.He has GekiJyuken-like powers. *'HoHo' : HoHo is a playful young monkey. He can be a little dim-witted due to his playfulness. *'Tolee' : Tolee is a smart young panda. He is intelligent and always thinks before he acts and sometimes worries too much.The other characters always relys on his good ideas.He has the power of the Curse Mark from the Naruto Universe. *'LuLu' : LuLu is a (flying) pink young rhino.She has been best friends with Kai-Lan the longest. 2nd Ponyville A dimension parallel to the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Universe in similar manners with the 2nd Dimension Danville. 'Cutie Mark Warriors' 2nd Ponyville counterparts of the Cutie Mark Crusaders and leaders of that dimension's Resistance. *'Apple Bloom-2' : A counterpart of Apple Bloom. She is aggresive and tougher than the original Apple Bloom,but she has a soft spot.She is very protective of her two comrades.She is also better at kung-fu than her.She is the bearer of the Element of Protector '(プロテクターの要素 ''Purotekutā no yōso). She now wears a small white bow with skeleton emblems at the bottom of her mane. *Scootaloo-2' : A counterpart of Scootaloo.She,like the original is very tomboyish. *'Sweetie Belle-2' : A counterpart of Sweetie Belle. She is dim-witted than the original Sweetie Belle. '''Blue's Clues Universe ' The duo are coach of Kai-Lan's football team. *'Shovel' : Shovel is Pail's playful and friendly brother. He plays with Pail most of the time. Shovel likes to dig in the dirt and sand. He is often blamed by Pail for actions he did not do. *'Pail' : Pail 'is Shovel's thoughtful sister. She is the wielder of the '''Friendship Star '(友情スター Yūjō sutā). '''Nemo A character from the Disney/Pixar film Finding Nemo. Originating from the Finding Nemo Universe,he originally had distrust for humans due to his experience with them until he met Katie and Milly. Since then, he had begin to trust humans. He travels the sea and now wears a brown soft fedora. He is the wielder of the Element of Trust '(トラストのエレメント ''Torasuto no eremento). '''Tamagotchi Universe *'Mametchi' : Mametchi is a kind and caring Tamagotchi with a high IQ of 250. he now works at Mamemame Lab and wears a labcoat. He is the wielder of the IQ Symbol (IQシンボル IQ shinboru). *'Memetchi' : Memetchi is a very stylish feminine child character and she loves beautiful dresses and accessories just like Makiko and Lovelitchi. She works at the barber alongside Makiko. She is the wielder of the Beauty Heart '(ビューティのハート ''Byūti no hāto). *Kuchipatchi' : A Tamagotchi who has love for foods. He becomes a chef. *'Lovelitchi/Lovelin' : She is a a shy, kind, sweet girl who doesn't know how to make friends, as previously she was bullied. But thanks to Mametchi and his friends she became their friend and likes to spend time with them. She is best friends with Melodytchi and Moriritchi. She is the wielder of the '''Tama Heart '(たまハート Tama Hāto). She is still a Tamax TV actress but without her Lovelin persona. *'Makiko' : Makiko is characterized as being very beautiful, especially when it comes to her hair. She hates rainy days because she believes the rain will frizz up her "perfect" hair. She works at the barber alongside Memetchi. *'KuroMametchi' : A Tamagotchi with a lonewolf personality.He's highly intelligent and great at sports, and is not a bad person, but he doesn't like being with others. KuroMametchi always has a cool and rational outlook, and is popular in his class. He is now a football star. *'Melodytchi' : A Tamagotchi who is skilled with her violin.Melodytchi also likes food, especially sweets. She loves sweets so much that she has even had a fight with Kuchipatchi over a cookie. She is the wielder of the Music Note '(音楽ノート ''Ongaku nōto). She has the power of WuFu from the YinYangYo Universe. She is now an international classical violin star. She also wears a magenta dress with a note on the center. *Moriritchi' : Moriritchi is a very positive, bright, active and a very out going girl. .She is the wielder of the '''Party Balloon '(パーティーバルーン Pātībarūn). She no longer tie her ears and wears her original outfit and a hat. She is now the owner of Tamamori Shop since Anemoriritchi retires. *'Flowertchi' : Flowerchi loves all beautiful things. She now works as a flower gardener.She is the wielder of the Sparkling Flower '(スパークリングフラワー ''Supākuringufurawā) *Watawatatchi' : Watawatatchi is a shy, caring Tamagotchi. She also has the power to talk to Tamagotchi animals and Tama Pets, such as Doremitchi who can only say ''Kyu (''きゅ). She is now an animal caretaker. She is the wielder of '''Animal Lover' (動物愛好家 Dōbutsu aikō-ka). *'Himespetchi' :Himespetchi is a very-outgoing girl and is good at making friends.She's smart and enjoys cooking. She also has a crush on Mametchi. She now works as clowns at several parties to make children laugh. * Doremitchi : Doremitchi is Sopratchi's twin sister and is one of Meloditchi's pets. Also when Doremitchi talks, the only word she can say is Kyu (きゅ). She and Sopratchi follows Melodytchi around Tamagotchi Planet. * Sopratchi : Sopratchi is Doremitchi's twin stser and is one of Meloditchi's pets. Also when Sopratchi talks, the only word she can say is Myu (みゅ). She and Doremitchi follows Melodytchi around Tamagotchi Planet. * Telelin : Telelin is originally a Tamagotchi Mobile Phone until the Kuchipatchi of Truth bring her to life. She now works as Lovelitchi's manager. * Pashalin : Originally an ordinary camera,she was bring to life when one of Moririrtchi's heart ended in the machine used to fix her. She works alongside Moriritchi in Tamamori Shop. * Yumemitchi : She is a sweet and kind Tamagotchi. She and Kiraritchi become idols. * Kiraritchi : She is an outgoing Tamagotchi. She and Yumemitchi become idols. * Naitotchi : A knight-like Tamagotchi. He is now a male idol and a self-proclaimed hero of justice. * Furifuritchi : A fashionable Tamagotchi. She is now an actress. * Jurietchi : A Tamagotchi with jewels on her hat. She is now a cute and beautiful hard-boiled detective of the Tama Police. True to her titlesake, she wears a brown trenchcoat and a brown soft fedora. *Majokkotchi Dark Characters Characters who are opposite to the characters of this show. They and the Anti-Characters become the dimensions' representives. *'Dark Rintoo' : An opposite version of Rintoo. Unlike Rintoo,Dark Rintoo is a lonewolf. He is a caring person from inside.He is the wielder of the Darkness Emblem (闇のエンブレム Yami no enburemu).He still wears his black jacket and grey pants. *'Negative Kai-Lan' : An opposite version of Kai-Lan.She is created by Yogoshimakuritein in the first EKDC Movie. She seems to have feelings for Dark Rintoo.She is the wielder of the Cyclone Symbol (サイクロンシンボル Saikuronshinboru). *'Negative Chamametchi' : An opposite version of ChaMametchi created by Duplicate Dopant. She counts the original ChaMametchi as her rival (opponent at first). She still wears her black army-like clothing. She is now noticably taller and has eyes similar to Mametchi's. * Negative Melodytchi : A negative version of Melodytchi created by the Grim Reaper's scythe. Unlike Melodytchi,she's a fierce fighter and she's the master of disguise,though she kept a trait of saying multiple-language (English in the Japanese Dub Version). 'Fanon Character Trio' A trio of three neighbours that moved to Maple Street years ago. *'Juliette Bousquet' : A french girl who lives next door to the Flynn-Fletcher Household. She has a crush on Baljeet. She rarely get along with Emma.She still wears her crimson shirt and red skirt. She and Emma are now part of Fireside Girl 46321. *'Emma Kingsleigh' : A girl who is Juliette's childhood enemy.She rarely get along with Juliette.She is a very mean bully but has a soft side. She oftenly steal stuff from other characters without anyone noticing. She and Emma are now part of Fireside Girl 46321. *'Goldfish Darkskull' : A boy who moved to Danville few years back.He considers himself,Juliette and Emma the trio of bestest friends (to which Emma and Juliette disagrees on) and he is somewhat a "lazy-type" person (as stated by Moriritchi). He still wears his black jacket,blue shirt and pants. She become a sommelier at some point. Isabelle Garcio-Shapira She was formely greedy and mischievous until the events of the 2nd Extended PnF Universe TV Series Fireside Crusaders. She is now a rock star. She now waers a blackjacket with spikes and a black pants 'Sabrina' She is one of the new neighbours of the Flynn-Fletchers several years back. She no longer rely on her avatar system as she is now a skilled fighter by person. 'K' Sabrina's loyal humanoid robot partner. 'Daisee' 'Anti-Characters' Characters who are opposite to the original characters. They and the Dark Characters become the dimension's representive. *'Anti-Robotboy' : An opposite version of Robotboy.Unlike Robotboy,he's a snobby,lazy and easy going robot.He oftenly gets bored when doing a job. *'Anti-Robotgirl' : An opposite version of Robotgirl.Unlike Robotgirl,she's a sassy,tomboyish and hot-tempered robot.She tends to keep Anti-Robotboy in line. 'Pokemon Universe' They become the world's greatest journalists at some point. *'Deerling' : An easy-going,bright and hyperactive Deerling. She tends to ask many confusing question in which obviouly confuses and annoys everyone (especially Gothita). She is best friends with Gothita. She now wears a brown fedora. *'Gothita' : A sassy,gothic and lonewolf Gothita. She tends to convince Deerling not to do anything crazy. She now wears a light brown trenchcoat and a brown soft fedora. Opening and Ending Theme Opening Theme *Majikaru Dai☆Dai☆Dai-Bōken (Season 1-3) *Yumemiru! Shinjiru! Mirai Kanaete! (Season 4-6) *HIGHSCHOOL DANVILLE OF THE DEAD DREAD (Season 7) *Lucky Girl (Season 8 - 9) *Wonderful Rush (Season 10) Ending Theme *Itsuka Itsuka (Season 1-4; Japanese Dub only) *Kataomoi no Karaage (Season 5-6) *Nanairo Namida (Season 7) *Powerful Beat (Season 8-10) Background Information *The opening theme for Season 7 is originally from the anime/manga High School of the Dead, though renamed due to the theme of the former. It was chosen as the Season 7 Opening due to the season's darker tone. Category:TV Series Category:Spin-offs Category:Fanon Works